


I'm just trying to be cool

by ImaginationReaper98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: DameRey, F/M, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationReaper98/pseuds/ImaginationReaper98
Summary: "This is great!" said Finn, who looked like he was bursting with joy. "Honestly, I was starting to think Rey's going to be the one to make the first move."Poe sighed. "You're really not helping, man."





	I'm just trying to be cool

Poe was an image of a man struggling to keep his cool amid a storm of nervous energy raging inside his mind. He knew his futile attempts to conceal it was failing miserably the moment Jess flashed him a knowing smirk while giving him _that_ look again.

"Looks like someone's excited." she said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Rey's probably still at the hangar right now." Finn said and threw an arm around Poe's shoulder.

"I know that." Poe muttered. 

A slow grin spread across Finn's face while Jess guffawed, slapping Finn's arm in glee. "Ha! I knew it!"

 _Fuck_.

"I knew you were up to something. The only time I saw you this nervous was that one time you had to tell General Organa about—"

"Stop right there." he said, cutting her off. "Please don't ever mention that again." 

Jess shrugged. "Just saying."

"This is great!" said Finn, who looked like he was bursting with joy. "Honestly, I was starting to think Rey's going to be the one to make the first move." 

Poe sighed. "You're really not helping, man."

 

...

 

The hangar was empty and it was starting to get dark, but Rey was there like Poe knew she would. She was standing in front of the Falcon while biting her nails; a habit of hers. He paused for a second, allowing himself a few moments to take a deep breath.

She was beautiful, no doubt about that. But there's something else that always stood out to him, the hopefulness glowing out of her like a tangible thing blanketing him with warmth. Poe witnessed it the first time when he saw the way her eyes twinkle when she smiled. He would do anything to never let that fade away.

Of course welcoming such thoughts didn't really help with his nerves. He wiped his sweaty hands with his sweater then started to walk towards her like it was just another normal day; like the suspiciously many other times that Poe "coincidentally" passed by the hangar when she was there. The only difference was that this time around, he was a man with a question.

"Rey," he said, waving his hand when she glanced at him. 

She smiled. "Hi, Poe."

The multiple stains on her gray shirt indicated that she worked the entire day again, but that was to be expected. Rey was the type of person who could barely stand idleness, much like Poe himself.

"How was your day?" _What a fucking lame way to start a conversation, you dumbass._

"Nah, nothing out of the ordinary. Though I did get to help with the modification that's being worked on your X-wing. So, that was new."

He obviously didn't know about that because if he did he would've been there to "observe" or something. He remembered that one night when they worked on the Falcon together. It was entirely unplanned, those hours spent in the middle of the night talking and tinkering and pushing away any awful remnants of a nightmare. Or that one time he let her fly his X-wing and how good it felt watching her face lighting up with utter joy.

He thanked the force that he had been lucky enough in those moments and hoped he would be that lucky again.

"I hope you didn't leave some scratches on my baby." 

Rey snorted. "Not a chance. I'd have to loathe you so much to do that."

They both fell silent and the golden gate of opportunity opened itself to Poe in the form of two hazel eyes staring back at him. _Here's your chance. Don't fucking waste it_.

He cleared his throat and said, "So, I actually came by hoping I'd find you here." The tiny twitch on the corner of her lips made his heart leap for a second. "I'm visiting home to see my dad tomorrow for a couple of days and I thought maybe you'd like to come with me?"

"To Yavin?"

Poe nodded. "You once told me about wanting to travel the galaxy and I figured Yavin is a pretty good place to start." 

The expression on her face bathed his chest with warmth.

"You still remember that." Rey's voice was so soft that it sounded like she was telling it to herself, like a stray thought that managed to make its way out of her lips.

Poe rubbed the back of his neck and offered her a smile. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

That was when General Leia unceremoniously emerged from the Falcon's boarding ramp.

"Rey, dear, it's getting late. You might as well join me for dinner and—" she stopped, eyes spotting him standing there. "Poe?" 

"Good evening, General."

She stared questioningly at Poe, who was suddenly more aware of how close he was to Rey and immediately stepped back.

Her forehead creased, more curious than accusatory. "What brings you here?"

"I was just, uh, I was asking Rey about um..." Poe stammered.

Leia smirked as though his clumsy words were enough for her to decipher the situation. Poe's not surprised about that.

"We're going to Yavin tomorrow." Rey explained, leaning against him with her elbow on his shoulder. "Poe's visiting his dad."

Poe nodded, unable to quash a grin from showing itself. 

General Leia smiled with her head tilted to one side. Something, a flicker in her eye not unlike Rey's, told him that there was genuine warmth there and Poe felt like he could finally release the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding

"Tell your father I said hi." 

"Yes, ma'am."

"And you should take the Falcon, I'd feel much better about letting you go if you would." she said before walking away.

"I was hoping you would say that." Rey said, grinning widely. 

Giddy thoughts raced through his head at a dizzying pace. Here he was, the luckiest bloke in the galaxy. He's going home, with Rey, aboard the Falcon. It was like all his dreams rolled themselves into one.

"We'll meet here tomorrow?" Rey asked.

"Yeah, and we'd want to leave early."

"Okay, got it." 

The pause that followed lasted long enough that he thought their conversation was over, but then Rey took him by surprise by wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, delighted in the way she felt beneath his arms as he buried his face under her hair. She smelled of engines and a faint whiff of something sweet that he has taken a liking to. _Damn, I've got it bad._

"Thanks, Poe." she whispered to his ear.

"No problem."

He'd do anything for her, really.

 


End file.
